


Devilish Enlightenment

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [95]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Sammy awakens as the newest member of Bendy's peerage.





	Devilish Enlightenment

"Sheep sheep sheep, it's time for sleep. Rest your head. It's time for bed. In the morning, we can play. But tomorrow is another day."

Sammy's head ached as he slowly regained consciousness. His whole body felt sore, like it had been pinned under something heavy after falling from a great height. Fortunately, he was still able to sit up, albeit with some difficulty.

_Who is that singing?_

He remembered how Joey had called him back to the studio, and sharing a drink with his former boss. Joey had asked him some rather strange questions, such as what he thought of living forever. For some reason, that last margarita had seemed saltier than usual...

"Hey, you're up!"

Sammy turned to see a young man with a husky build standing next to his bed. The man's hair was dark brown and spiky, with a streak of orange-yellow through the middle. He was dressed in a pair of overalls and a tight-fitting black shirt.

"Bendy!" he called. "He's awake!"

Seconds later, in walked another young man, this one in a black and red outfit consisting of slacks, a dress shirt, and a waistcoat with a white bow tie. He also had shiny black shoes and white gloves, and his black hair had red tips, two of which curled up like horns.

"You had me worried, Sammy boy," he said, grinning broadly. "I almost thought you weren't gonna wake up, and I'd need to get a replacement Bishop piece." He chuckled. "Replacing Evil Pieces ain't cheap."

Sammy gave him a confused look. "I-I don't understand. Who are you? What's going on? Where's Joey?"

"Joey's a little busy at the moment," the young man chuckled. "But I'll be more than happy to give you the lowdown. Give me a sec."

He turned to the other stranger. "Boris, you mind lettin' Wally know the new guy's up?"

"On it."

Sammy's mind stalled. "Did you just call him...Boris?"

"Of course I did! He is the guy Joey based the wolf on, just like he based the Little Devil Darling on me!"

With a grin, Bendy gave a little twirl. "Please allow me to introduce myself properly. My name is Bendiphion Sheol, or Bendy for short. And you, Sammy boy, are the newest member of my Devil peerage."

At these last words, a large pair of batlike wings unfolded behind Bendy. Feeling an unfamiliar sensation on his back, Sammy turned his head to see a similar pair had emerged from him.

"Oh my God!"

"God's got nothin' to do with it." Bendy took a seat on the bed next to Sammy. "Look, I know you've got a lot of questions, but makin' you learn the ropes the hard way would just be cruel."

As the young Devil started to explain, Sammy couldn't help but feel that what he was experiencing was much like a divine revelation. Deep down, he knew he could no longer be a skeptic. Like it or not, things would never be the same for him.


End file.
